Perks of Being Forgotten
by Rainimh
Summary: Rin gets sent in the modernized world and becomes amnesic. Curiosity pulls at her and she topples back into the feudal era. One thing she's certain about is that this world is particularly offbeat. And that she has to live another different life. Again. However, a person from her past meets her once more and she feels more out of order since she had amnesia.
1. A Butterfly Effect

A/N:I'm reloading this on a different account, Rainitin my old one. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Rin knew it was wrong, but it was just uneventful staying in the village.

Creaking open the rickety window, and slipping out gently for her bare feet to land on the ground, she began walking. It was just a quick stroll, to stretch her limbs. Padding away from the village and prying eyes, she found comfort in the forests; it reminded her of the times when she went on adventures. Not to mention she missed a certain demon lord. A protective two headed dragon. Maybe an annoying imp also. She must really miss them if she missed him too.

True Sesshomaru visited her almost every month, his visits were getting shorter. Jaken had answered her questions; something was brewing and that the lord had to prepare for it. Kaede had been very insistent on her staying in, but it was just plain torture doing the same mundane activities. The young girl was meant to have a life full of exploration, not village life. Left out in the wild too long, she had trouble adjusting to village rules.

Though it was for her safety, it could wait. She wanted to go to the woods. There was a present that Sesshomaru had left for her, she recalled, in a secret spot that only she and he knew. Their little secret, though they had made a multitude together.

Foliage crackled under her toes, the stalks tickling her legs. Trees swayed with tranquility, their leaves bright with sunlight. It was quiet, creating a eerily calm place. Rin preferred it to be noisy, but silence was nice too. It would only be a matter of time before the seasons changed, and then it would be completely silent, an exception of the falling snow, as everything would be taking shelter from the coldness of winter.

Stopping, she knelt near the base of The Sacred Tree, a box nestled in the grass. Daintily picking it up, she reclined on the tree, excited to see what was inside. Slowly opening the lid, her eyes widened.

A dagger, by the ornamentation a very expensive one (though all the gifts he gave her cost fortunes), sheened for her. Lightly tracing her forefinger on the hilt, she admired it, not wanting to tarnish the treasure. Closing the top, she held it to her chest as she headed back towards the path.

"Ningen, what d'ya have there?"

Stiffening she didn't bother to turn. She was halted by the shoulders, as a tail wrapped around her shoulders. Scaly skin met hers, cold breath on the nape of her neck. Repressing the urge to scream, she calmed down by focusing on her breathing. Breath in and out.

"It must have cost a fortune. Clearly you don't know how to use such a rarity, and it would be wise to give it to someone who did," the voice coaxed, the tip of it's tail twirling on her arm.

"No! " she shouted, whipping her arm away. She sprinted away from the settlement, knowing that the demon would follow her. Instead she ran further into the groves.

"Stupid ningen!" the voice seemed to be right beside her. Whirling around, she realized she had gone too deep, and was unfamiliar with the surroundings. All the trees looked the same, the underbrush playing in favor of the beast. Chuckling cruelly, it snapped it's tail, taking the girl off her feet.

Though she had a tight grip on her possession, the case bounced out of her clutches, opening and shattering. She cried out in anger, watching the demon. The reptilian made its move, slithering toward it gleefully.

However it was kicked in the face, as a persistent child refused to give it up. Rin scooped up the weapon that had fallen out in the fall, running.

"The fun has run out of this game as your life has!" its voice had more venom than its bite had. This time it wrapped around her ankle, jerking her to land face flat. She bite it, it recoiling as she scrambled for the blade.

Rolling over, she finally caught a glimpse of the assailant. A snake though, it appeared to have the head of a dragon. It was a inky black, its eye's the same color of Sesshomaru. Only that there was a clear intent on lusting for death. Like all the demons she had met. Except Sesshomaru, he was a lucky exception.

Unsheathing her blade, she tried to block it's menacing jaws off. It found purchase in her wrist, sinking its teeth quite deep. Screaming in fear and pain, the girl managed to slash and cause some damage. The spirit hissed and slithered in the grass, using it for cover.

Getting up, she felt woozy. Swaying, she blinked hard to keep herself conscious. Sleep was tugging on her sleeve and she found herself closing her eyes. A sudden rattle of a snarl, startled her, and she did the only thing she could think of.

Run. Well, more like stumble. Her knees hit a wooden board of some sort, and she backed up.

"End of the line."

There was a push at her back, and she felt, no saw, nothingness engulfing her. She swore there was a flash of something else, then nothing. She didn't have time to contemplate, while she was unconscious, her head telling her to take a nap. Sesshomaru would come and save her, she knew it. Every time he did, saving her, going to hell for her and back. Poison lulled her to a slumber with no dreams or nightmares.

The spiteful spirit had witnessed the strange sight and was dumbfounded. It hadn't seen anything related to the phenomenon and was taken back by the unexpected flash of lavender. When the beast gaped at the bottom of it, there was no broken figure, absolutely nothing. It slithered back to its haven, muttering to itself at how things didn't go right for it.

(000)

"What do you mean she's gone?" Inuyasha questioned the old woman. He knew the lady was getting old, but she was so knowledgeable, that when she started slipping in memory it worried him. But he wouldn't admit that.

"I told her to never go out, since of how dangerous it is," the old woman replied.

"If you haven't notice, we live in a era where talking demons in normal and magic is okay," he sardonically stated, remembering the times in Kagome's world. Rather pleasant compared to now.

"Inuyasha, you're not helping," Kagome scolded before turning to the elder.

"Kaede-baa-chan, are you sure she's not here?" the woman asked hopefully. She also knew of the woman's slipping hold on memories and had a strong suspicion that she had Alzheimer's. She was no doctor, but it was common for people of old age.

"Does thee think so?" Kaede said.

"Maybe she's off hiding somewhere," Kagome thought aloud. The girl was skilled in hide and seek, she could be hiding or lost even.

"Hiding? From who? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha tartly added.

"Oh no, Nii-san will be coming today!" Kagome gasped.

"It never gets any weirder on how you _still_ call him Nii-san," the hanyo shuddered at the words. Married to her, it irked him and she now called his brother, brother. Tradition for her generation, demons having a more labyrinthine relation.

"If we do not find Rin-chan, he will slay us," the elderly woman said calmly. It was true, there would be no hesitation. They needed to find her fast and soon, knowing that the man would not be pleased with her dissapearing.

"He can try, see how that went last time," he barked out with a laugh. Relating to the past, where he beat his brother, his left arm being what he lorded over, though he had regenerated another. Idle because Sesshomaru overcame the challenges his father had known he had have to beat.

The pair went out to look for the girl. They asked the villagers, and so far, they had no trail of her and her whereabouts. They knew the girl was weary of people, but she was civil with the adults and tune out kids around her age, baffling the selected handful that knew her.

"How hard is it to find a girl," Inuyasha muttered, as another villager shook their head.

"Apparently, very hard," Kagome answered with a hint of sarcasm. He grumbled at her comment, if he ever tried that she would be mad or say that magical word she used as a weapon.

"Inuyasha, hey!" a cheerful voice called out.

They turned, as the monk rushed up to them. The half demon smirked, a chortle sounding from his mouth. The monk and demon slayer had a growing family, Sango pregnant after Naraku's destruction. Twin daughters and a newborn boy, one in the nearby future. Retired for now, they concentrated on raising their infants properly. Meaning no more adventures until their kids were old enough to fight.

"Sango finally let you off babysitting duties?" he mockingly said. "About time she did."

The sleep deprived man glares at him before sighing,"I wish."

"Better luck next time," he clapped him on the back. The monk sighed again, letting his friend comfort him. More like shove and rub in his face at how he had freedom and how he didn't, but he would take it as comfort for now as of late.

"Hey, have you seen Rin-chan anywhere? She's seem to have wander off and we can't find her and no ones see her," Kagome inquired. Maybe they could catch a break?

"The young girl? No, sorry," he shook his head. They both sighed, a startled yelp alerting them. Hurrying to the center of the settlement, where everyone was forming, the feudal lord stood in all of his pride and glory; a timeless statue if he was any stiller. Knowing Sesshomaru, he probably could.

Fixating his otherwise emotionless gaze on his half brother and wife he took a step forward. "Where's Rin?" he questioned. Commanded, really. His cold aura was physically chilling several of the residents, chilling already some of the people with his appearance. Recurring he came, though all were unsettled by his expression. Lack of expression.

Kagome nervously laughed. "Um...well, we don't know where she is." That came out wrong. But he would find out anyway, having the intuition of a prophet, delaying would make no difference.

No change on his features, his tone being a degree sharper though."This strikes you as amusing, miko?"

"Hey! We aren't her babysitters, you can't just expect us to keep track of her," her husband defended. He was her woman and he would fend for her.

"Don't speak to the Lord this way, mutt!" Jaken defended back. "Why you..." he went off, all turning a deaf ear on the green imp.

Sparing them with a second more of his gaze, he turned on his heel. "Come Jaken, we will find Rin." There was an unspoken,"like I have always have" in the air, as he already picked up a faint trace.

"The nerve of him," Inuyasha growled under his breath, crossing his arms. He felt slightly guilty for saying what he just said, but they honestly weren't her caretakers. Sesshomaru found her and had looked after her, and he would without a doubt, be the one to fall in that role. Kaede was a substitution, the lord leaving Rin so she could have human interaction.

Other then themselves Sango, Miroku, their children, and Kaede, the girl didn't interact with anyone else. The townsfolk knew she had traveled with a powerful being, and thought better to stay far and be polite. Children that did play along, said that her daiyokai was creepy and didn't hide their view on him, which caused Rin to dislike them. She was a misfit, and she didn't mind one bit.

"C'mon we have to go after him," his wife pulled his arm, trailing the now silouhette. He huffed but allowed her to drag him.

Sniffing softly, the full demon caught the scent of Rin's blood. It was spilt so many times, distinguishable to him. Venom, he sniffed, a hybrid of a dragon and snake spirit. Weak. Strong enough to kill a human, not a demon. It was enough to make him uneasy, her well-being at stake, remembering whenever she was in danger and he would come to her rescue. Now he couldn't.

Tracing back to the tree, he halted at the foot. "What honor do I own to be in the presence of such a strong spirit," a voice slithered out. His eyes narrowed a millimeter,"You have no honor."

Hissing, with the distinct smell of fear was in the air. "What makes you say that?"

"The scent of blood is noticeable," he bluntly stated.

"Ah, that girl from earlier," the hybrid revealed itself and the wound. "That brat caused me this from that blade."

The blade was specifically to ward off demons, in case she were to encounter a malicious deviant. He was thankful she found it, and made a side thought to teach her the art of fighting when she would become of age.

"Where is she," he monotonously asked.

The snake raised it's eyebrows, well looked like it was raising its eyebrows if it had any. "Why would it matter to you." Not a question, but a statement.

Jaken was about to talk but stopped seeing that his lord was already speaking.

"This Sesshomaru holds her dear," he answered, despite the warm words it came out cold.

Noticing the shift in demeanor, it gulped audibly, regretting his earlier statements about the child. He had heard of the feared yokai as well. Entirely not his best day or luck he was having. "Ehehe. Well—"

A sudden change of scenery and he had an eye view of a terrifying demon. "Do you find this amusing?" he mused, his talons dully turning to a acid green. His patience was ticking down, and he was getting fed up with the stalling.

"No, no! Not at all! I can show you where she fell!" it choked out, as the grip became tighter.

Indifferently, he let go, the creature collapsing on the ground and hacking. "Lead." The snake-dragon complied, trying not to show panic as it perched on top of the well. "She fell in here."

Expecting an injured, or even worst, a dead Rin; he titled his head to an angle to get a better look.

He leaned back. His fingers clenched, talons daring to sharpen itself on the wood. It crumbled under his hands itself, the foundation old. "Do you take me as a fool?"

Jaken giggled impishly at the snake's expression.

"N-not at all," it smiled weakly back, fighting the sudden desire to eat the toad. Whatever it was.

"Then where—"

"There you are, what are ya doing out here?"

Seeing a distraction, it slipped away scot-free. The brother faced his half sibling, "Inuyasha."

"The Bone-Eater's Well!" the lady exclaimed, running over to peer in the darkness. Just like she had last seen it, though there was something strange she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"A demon claimed Rin fell down there," he simply stated.

Inuyasha joined Kagome and looked for anything. Just a faint scent but that was all. "That's not possible, only Kagome and I go through this well. It's closed off now."

Kagome tapped her pointer finger on her chin,"Maybe she's special too." It could be possible. Possibilities, possibilities.

"What d'ya think Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. Hearing no reply, the couple turn seeing that he had vanish on them.

"Unfathomable," Jaken spoke aloud. The lord kept quiet, resolute on finding Rin. Maybe she was kidnapped again. Or—he stopped the train of thought and shoved them back. He would find her. He would.

(000)

Souta heard the distinct sound of someone else in the shrine. He was in there, looking for a certain object his grandpa demanded. Hoping it was Kagome, he rushed to the well. His sister hadn't shown up, and it was either the well stopped functioning or she just forgotten. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Instead was a girl about his age, that looked to be sleeping. Other than the fact she was wearing traditional clothing from the feudal age, she could pass as an ordinary person.

"Hey. Wake up," he nudged her cautiously.

She made no move to wake up, folding on her body's own self defense in the fetal position. He nudged her harder, then stopped. He held up her wrist, dropping it in surprise and than scooping her up. Pushing open the door, he spotted his mother making dinner. "Mom, I need help!" he called urgently.

Accessing the situation Mrs. Higurashi stopped her cooking and called for her father-in-law."They just fall out of the sky. Well," the old man corrected himself as he brewed a concoction for the bite and Souta and her helped her into Kagome's old bed.

Rin's eyes snapped up, and she sat forward. "Oh you're awake!" a voice sounded too loudly near her pounding head. "Stay put."

Reclining back, she thought back. There were no thoughts to think about. Not any that she could remember. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to but came up with nothing. A opening and closing of the door startled her, and she sat upright.

A women with a a tray of an assortment of food placed it down on her lap. Blinking, she stared blankly at the smiling lady. Either the woman wasn't affected by her, and started speaking.

"I imagine that you must be hungry. You can eat go ahead," she urged, waving her off.

Rin dug in, slurping the noodles of the homemade food. Mildly hot, it brought warmth and the flavors danced in her mouth. A hint of sweetness, which enhanced the taste and left a pleasing aftertaste. Waiting for her to be done, the woman observed her, happy to see her up and eating. The girl reminded her of her Kagome, in so many ways. Her eyes, her face, as if she was looking at a younger version of her daughter causing her heart to clench.

Still, she pertained features, such as her clothes and hair that set a difference. Not to mention that she was from the past. Which would be a problem, maybe she would have trouble accommodating to her needs. Or maybe she would have trouble living here.

As soon as Rin was done, she spoke. "Where am I?" She looked around, at the surroundings. The bed was quite comfortable, and she buried herself further into the covers. Soft. Warm. It reminded her of something.

"The Higurashi shrine or house," she pleasantly replied. She felt the motherly side of her taking over. Nurturing inbuilt in herself when she had her daughter then son.

"Who are you?" she questioned. In a eager manner, rudeness might hurt or offend. She felt like it wasn't in her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, but you can call me mom, if you want," she offered. Mrs. Higurashi already felt attached to the girl, and a small part of her wanted her to stay. Just a small part.

"And who would you be?" the woman asked a question of her own. Rin stared down at her lap and furrowed her eyebrows again. Prolonging the pause as she concentrated strenuously that it started making her head having pangs.

"What's wrong?" the woman said, alarmed. Was she an orphan? She hoped she didn't upset the girl. Oh, she didn't even know her name!

The young girl looked up before voicing her thoughts. "I don't know who I am."

* * *

A/N: R&R would be appreciated. And there's the first chapter.


	2. Into the Well She Goes

A/N: I'll say it once, I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly. I've never had amnesia, just a really bad case of forgetfulness, and I don't know if this is accurate or not. I apologize if it isn't.

* * *

Doctors diagnosed her with post-traumatic amnesia. To Rin's discontentment, she had to stay in the hospital as they ran tests. Other then the astonishingly large lack of vaccinations and strange bite; causing them to record it for the books, she was perfectly healthy. That was taken care of; and after a week and a half she was discharged in the custody of Mrs. Higurashi. Of course the grandpa made up a elaborate story, that surprisingly, made sense. Surprisingly.

The motherly lady took no time getting her settled and acquainted with the family. Higurashi Souta, a boy around the same age, a tad more mature. She had a daughter, Higurashi Kagome, who had gotten married a few months ago to an Inuyasha. She was living in the feudal dimension, where she had arrived from.

"He's a half demon," Rin said. Then she blinked. Where had that come from? His name did mean dog demon strangely. The woman looked as if she was thinking the same.

"How do you know that?" she politely drived. The medical staff had assured her that it was normal if the girl started regaining memories and normal if she didn't. It was sooner than she had expected.

"I don't know," she honestly said, bringing a hand to her temple. An oncoming headache was coming back with vengeance and she groaned. Being considerate, the woman closed the door and left her to rest. Voices wafted outside, before moving in the living room. She paid no mind.

Staring up at the ceiling she wondered so many questions, she could drown in all of them if they were water. Sighing, she turned over to look out of the window. It was a clear night, stars more visible since the place was up high in elevation on top of stairs. Staining the sky, a rich hue of purple, a tiptoe away from black. Both complimented each other greatly and it would take anyone's breath and leave them in a state of awe. Rin felt like she'd seen better night skies.

(000)

"Honey you really should go on that date," Mama Higurashi stirred the pot. Dinner was coming up and she had prepared Rin's favorite dish. A simple soup, the exact one that she had first eaten in the residence. Though it wasn't hard to cook, the young woman had insisted for her to make it, and her only. Secretly, it made her happy that she alone, could only make the dish.

"Okaa-san, you sound just like them. I'm perfectly content with being a independent free woman!" Rin Higurashi declared, pounding a fist on her chest. Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her independence, Rin saluting and pretending to battle a foe.

"Yea, Rin-nee," Souta grinned devishly, as he flicked a piece of rice at her. She returned the act, and before the innocent food flicking escalated in a full blown food fight, Grandpa Higurashi entered the kitchen. "Rin, I found something that will help you remember!" he giddily cheered, placing a dried up assortment of herbs in her face. "Er...it's fine," Rin pushed it far, far from her face, a putrid scent emitting from the plants.

She had been eager to learn of her past and took his offers that either didn't work or went disastrously wrong. So far, she had remembered her first name, still stumped on her surname, and recalled others in her past life. An annoying toad, and a stark figure dressed in snow were the ones that were the most frequent. Souta teased her and said it was her knight in shining prince, or snow prince much to her embarrassment and their merriment.

Dreams, good and bad, were the same as the visions, a difference, the length. Dreams tended to be longer. All blurred together, and it was hard to find any specific details. Faces were faded out, and words were muffled. It was okay though, she was content with what she had. A good, loving family. A house with all her needs. Really good friends. What else could she wish for?

"She's still probably thinking about her snow prince," he joked, eye's squinted in a line from the large smile, dodging the chopstick that was thrown at him. The two elder Higurashi's silently agreed, as Rin seemed to speak about him the most. Most meaning every week or so.

"It's not my fault he pops up the most," she huffed, eating faster in anger. Buyo rubbed against her leg purring. She had taken a immediate liking to the feline, as he did to her. Dropping a nice portion of fish, the plump cat gobbling it up with a satisfied meow. He jumped up in her lap and she scratched under his chin, slowly moving to his ears.

"If you keep babying him he's going to explode from obesity," Souta joked. All had joked he couldn't get any bigger, thankfully he didn't, and they didn't want to scold her for her spoiling the domestic cat.

"You're jealous that he prefers me over you," she held her chin high, in a mocking fashion. As if the calico could understand, he meowed and lazily turned an open eye at the boy.

"Dears, aren't you both going to graduate soon?" the mother hummed, chopping up the fresh carrots and onions. Graduation was a week from now, the two teens both feeling excitement queasily jump in their stomachs.

Rin, however, had no idea what she wanted to do. School was a hassle for her, realizing that she wasn't very educated though she was smart, in a aspect. Mathematics, who created that and what made them do it? Don't they know numbers and letters don't mix? Although she was horrible and didn't hide it in that class, she was a fairly good student, and she would have no trouble being excepted into collage. If she could make up her mind.

"I don't know what to do with my life," she put her face down on the table in despair, Buyo not at all jostled knowing she did it a lot. "Same here sister," Souta mockingly jested, though he was no better off.

"You can work at the shrine with me!" the elder clacked his chopsticks. He tried to persuade the girl to be a shrine maiden and even forced her in an outfit. Much to his dismay, she declined.

"Now, now, it's alright. Kagome was no better, and she's fine," a nostalgic look crossed her face.

"Hate to break it to you mom, but we don't have demon boyfriends. Also I don't swing that way," the boy quipped.

A pause before all burst out laughing, Buyo darting off in fright from the racket. The cooking pot overflowed, burnt, and food was strewn from the outburst, chopsticks flying. No one cared, as they toppled in their fits, stomachs aching.

(000)

A faithful week had passed. The two teenagers—no adults, held their proof to adulthood. The pair said many goodbyes to their peers, promising to keep in touch and to hang out sometime.

Another week had gone by. And then another. A whole month. Rin sighed, bangs floating in the exhale. Rin had kept the side ponytail, and it did earn her a few stares. Though it was childish, she kept the little trait.

"Maybe I should work in the shrine. A miko," she contemplated to herself, as she sat at the table, her face on the surface. Not wanting to leave home, she stayed at the shrine. Home would be here and so would she. Souta moved to a university near Tokyo, and would come by winter. Rin, on the other hand, did apply for a university near home, and did get in. But it suited someone else. Not her. Somehow, it didn't feel right.

"It's fine dear, as long as you enjoy what you do," the Higurashi placed down a bowl of the young woman's comfort food. They appreciated the company, and Rin helped around.

"Thank you," she sipped the broth, letting the warmth calm, the familiar taste comforting her.

"Now, maybe you can tell me what's troubling you?" the mother sat down across from her.

Swallowing, she put her chopsticks on the rim, toying with the straw in her glass. "Well...I really don't know where I'm going. I don't really...see myself in a job. I'm not sure, um," knowing she was rambling she cut it off. A bad habit of her's.

"Sweetheart," she felt a hand on her's, a hand with age. "I'll support you, but it's not up to me. It's not my life I'm in control of. It's yours." The woman, looking more of a child, nodded. "I understand, mama," she said quietly.

The hand left hers and she was given a hug for condolence. She turned to hug her back. The pair stared out the window, watching the Sacred Tree leaves danced in the wind.

"Rin, do you miss your life?" her mother said.

"No, but I would like to know what happened," she affirmed candidly. Her life was in a hole that she had driven in, and so far she was going nowhere. Be that as it may, she loved her life here. But it was ordinary to want to go back. Over thinking on the all could haves and ifs.

For now she would live in this world.

(000)

"Rinny carry that over there," the older man pointed at a corner. Kneading her hands to get the dirt and dust that clinged to her fingers and in her nails, the girl wiped the beading sweat off her forehead. Summer had rolled on, and she was an official shrine maiden. The uniform was from generations ago and she could wear it on the festive days. Not that she wanted to wear it, the heat was sweltering enough.

"Anything else?" she stretched out her back, the kinks announcing themselves in groans and cracks.

"I think so," he scratched the top of his balding head. He went off, and Rin straightened out the shrine. The well stood foreboding, as if awaiting something. Someone. Feeling uneasy, she backed out and closed it behind, she was curious to see what was down there since she seemingly appeared from there; and old checkered kimono and indentations on her wrist to show the doubtful girl at the time. Which totals to about a decade today.

To celebrate her supposed "birthday", her adoptive mother baked a cake, frosting white. "Very funny," she said through her mouthful, the velvety smoothness of the frosting melting into the spongy texture of the dessert. Her friends were in finals, and she didn't want to bother them.

"Snow white, waiting for her prince" her mom riled her up. "Mom!" she flushed. "I don't see why you have to be some sensitive, you don't even know if he's real," the grandpa chewing away at his.

"Maybe I'm crazy," Rin mumbled through the pastry. Ladylike she hated it, who created that term? Large bites, and she was on her fourth slice. Her stomach, as said and quoted from Souta, "a black abyss that if you looked to long at, it would suck you in where you would spend the rest of your existence in space." Provoking a punch from her.

"Manners Rin-chan," her mother lightly prompted. Wiping a napkin on her frosted hands, she drew air through her nose, wheezing as she choked.

Gifts were handed out, Rin insisted she wanted nothing but nevertheless her mother and grandpa got her things. A trinket from her grandfather that would lead her to her destiny, he said, from eons ago, and clothes from her mother. Showing them appreciation, she kissed both on the cheeks before heading to her bedroom. Changing into her new pajamas, she flopped on the bed wrapping the sheets around her.

"Ugh, what is that darned..." she huffed in annoyance, digging her fingers into the crack of her mattress. Flipping on her lamp, she held the light over it. A photo booth strip of Kagome and Inuyasha grinned at her. Each panel began as any regular picture would, peace signs though Inuyasha was scowling. It seemed that he was grumpier then a stooge. Then it evolved into a fight that showed Inuyasha's feet and Kagome seething at him.

It was hard to imagine that they were married, but young love was tricky. Placing it in the drawer of her desk, not wanting it to become more creased from her laying on, she flipped off the bulb; Buyo and her resting in her covers.

(000)

"Where is that cat?" she muttered to herself, searching for the fat calico cat. She knew he wandered but it was lunchtime and he usually came racing. Checking his usual places and every inch of the household, she went out to the shrine. Opening it cautiously, she slid in, closing the door. The shelves had the usual relics and oddities, and she steeled her nerves to take a gander in the well. It was black, the sunlight a sliver. Taking a flashlight they kept, in case of blackouts, she switched it on.

Releasing a relieved breath, she leaned further. Ordinary, no deranged monster in there. A shine bounced off the light catching her attention and she edged herself in, upper body in the dwelling. Raising the light at an angle, Rin squinted. A sword? No, too short. Covered by the copious dust, it was hardly noticeable. Had gramps accidentally misplace it?

Edging herself out, she turned to leave, taking a step. A yowl shrieked at her, her shoe stepping on what's known as Buyo. Rin backpedaled, but there wasn't room. Taking her by shock, she tittered over the wooden plank. Then she was falling. Falling fast.

Breath trapped in her windpipe, her eyes wide, drying as they stayed widened. Blends of purple and blue filled her view and she felt herself still falling. Shouldn't she have reached the bottom, (she took that back not wanting to meet her fate). Flipping herself she gasped. Galaxy, space, in what she was falling in. Had she fallen in the universe?

Then she hit the bottom. Quite hard.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, the trapped air escaping at the impact. Curling up, she cringed at the sting before she got up. The weapon was to her right and she brushed it off, coughing at the dust. No ladder, how would she get out? Oh, the vines!

Climbing her way out of the hole, the trailers had grown old, shriveled with age, clambering faster as she found that the support couldn't sustain her. The task was painstakingly hard, and she had various scratches on her arms and legs and a torn sundress. Tumbling on the grass, she sighed staring up. Rather then seeing a clear blue sky, a red foggy sky stared down.

Bolting up, she took in her surroundings. From Kagome's descriptions she told her mother, it was beautiful. A lot had happened since then. The grass had retained a green pastel color, but the trees seemed bare, and smoke seemed to be what the air was, the fogginess provoking her eyes to water. Worried at the sight, she made her way into the forests, what use to be forests at least, the smoke coming from further along and abroad from her.

The source ruins of what once was a village. People on horses jeering loudly, bandits. How'd she know that? Thinking, she almost slapped herself at her stupidity. So she was in the past. Back at home. Though it certainly was off in a way. Drilling her brain over the information of history class, she concluded she was in the feudal era. Where war was taking place; political, social, and military disturbance played a role. What a era to be in right now.

Stealthily making her getaway, she made sure with the utmost care to not step on anything that would give her away. Luck smiled on her this day, and she was traveling upwards unseen. The forests were getting thicker and she knew that she had no idea where she was heading. Her gut acted on it's own account, as she treaded, the sun sinking down. Soon, it was a inky black, the fumes blocking out the stars.

Exhausted she decided to take a short rest on the base of a tree. It was hidden, depths in the heart of the weald. So when a rustle sounded on her left, she nearly had a hernia. No time for hiding and the underbrush would provide noise. Gulping, she stood her ground, dagger behind her. A hideous face reared out, a demon. Reminded her of a snake, her gut wrenching at the sight. Self-consciously her fingers traveled to her right wrist, an itch beneath her skin she couldn't subdue.

"I knew you would be back, I wonder if you have that damned weapon," its tone vile, as it kept a careful distance. What was it going on about? She tuned it out as it continued with it's threats. Noting there was a scar on it's underbelly and what appeared, no was, a child's bite marks denting his tail, she come to the conscience younger past self did the damage. She thanked her past self.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you," she feigned to question, cocking her head for an effect. It mimicked her and gave her a once over, eye's lingering on her dress. "What are you wearing, ningen?" it said, perplexed.

"A sundress," she curtly spoked, puzzled but not showing it. Was it not mean-hearted as she thought? Grinning, and exposing its large mouth it chuckled,"Pity, it's pretty. It'll be stained red with your blood."

Moving swiftly, it lunged, mouth held wide open. Hurling herself to the side, as its teeth had sank deep in the tree. Realizing its mistake, it wriggled, limbs would have been very helpful at the moment. Without hesitation, she drove the blade all the way into it's skull. It cursed and screamed in it's native tongue, ceasing in an instant. Murky blood slide out getting her dress stained, contrasting with the blue. Though she wasn't hesitant, her hands shook as she pulled it out. Cleaning it off on her ruined dress, she continued to the path. Bombshelled at how she single-handedly took the spirit down, her instincts guiding her.

Slow clapping was heard in front of her.

On guard, she got out her cutlass, adrenaline rising again. A pale woman in the traditional attire of a miko stood in front of her. "Impressive, I've been tracking that thing for weeks," she complimented, eying the body in disgust.

"Thanks," she took, not trusting the woman. Sensing her distrust, she took a few steps back. "I haven't seen anyone like you," she observed her before looking straight at her. An awkward silence ensued. The priestess conveyed a sudden idea. "Young maiden, would you like to become a miko?"

"Actually I already am," Rin was tempted to be sarcastic, but decided against it. No need in making enemies. Her words raised the woman's eyebrows, her intuitions correct to her delight. "Then come to our shrine. We are losing mikos and I would be honored if you graced us. You have the power to become a high priestess. I sense it in your soul."

My soul? High priestess? Musing the offer over, she didn't really have another option except walk around with not a destination or plan. Besides she could run into situation she can't handle and had no perception whatsoever on demons and other creatures.

Knowledge of them was limited, the modern world forgetting about the former periods. Worn books from the sanctum contained some information, but it was old and it could be inaccurate. This land was foreign and had changed. Aware she had nowhere else, she signed a yes.

The shrine maiden smiled softly, and she gestured for her. Rin walked beside her before the woman spoke again. "May I ask what your name is?" The words caused her to stop, the woman peering at her curiously.

Should she say her full name or her first name? If she said her full name then could find Kagome. But if she did, maybe she couldn't find her surname. Struggling, she heard a muted exhale. "It's okay, you can tell me in the passing days."

She led ahead, Rin following a step short.

(000)

"Are you sure she was in there?" the mother frantically stressed, in the shrine. Rin had as far as her father-in-law knew, had fallen in the well. Rin and Kagome, two daughters gone. Souta left, she having no children to love.

"I'm sorry, but if she has fallen in, we can't bring her back," he sniveled. Buyo was in Mama Higurashi's lap, offering comfort. She stroked him, but felt no comfort out of it. She payed mind that it would have happened sooner, but it was unexpected and she felt she couldn't get use to the fact.

Police weren't a choice, what would they say. My daughter had went back to a parallel world where demons and spells existed. Also, she's from the past.

All she could do was worry and await her. That is if she came back.

* * *

A/N: A certain demon will be featured in the next chapter. R&R


	3. Woes of Complications

A/N: Our favorite dog demon everybody. I apologize for the late update, I plan to update when I have the hour of day.

* * *

When Rin was lost that cursed day, Sesshomaru felt the world had become frigid and harsh.

Futilely, he scavenged the land for any hint, sign—_some__thing_ that held evidence of her. Murder was pointless, no one to blame but himself. He knew—he knew that he should have been firm with the old woman and taken Rin with him, he protecting her and keeping her safe. He had rescued her countless times, and did not this time. Constantly reminded by that, guilt weighed heavy in his raw heart and soul, if he had one still. Years crawled, and after half a decade he stopped searching. However it wasn't due to the gnawing hole but a disturbance had begun, and in his nature, he goes wherever it starts.

Skirmishes were getting serious, no longer child's play, and he had to take action, quickly. His father had died and left Sesshomaru to be his successor; to live up to his image. Honorable figure his father was, having a compassionate spot for humans; likewise with his own kindred. Accomplishing the feat was effortless, sought out from his impression of opponents retelling his challenges. Wins and defeats. Inuyasha too, whilst full blooded demons were reverent to Sesshomaru.

Subsequently, seeing that he had nothing left in his inheritance (except his swords), in a mere matter of years he built his empire to the western province that his father had conquered, armies volunteering and supplying the lord. Everyone, demons and mortals alike, clambered at a chance to join arms of the daiyokai. Allowing a selection that held a defined potential and loyalty, he let them reside in his empire, fit for an abundant of inhabitants; majority being so the inu yokai looking to him for leadership. Other forces set agreements, the Wolf Tribe agreeing to fight alongside as allies, Koga having no bitter blood with Inuyasha's brother.

Jaken remained at his side, finally what he desired in the profession of Chief Minister, and his younger brother and wife along with their friends took refuge in the establishment, their village ransacked by the corrupted, the first to crumble. A calamity in the northern and southern lands. No one had control over any lands, but in these parts an unknown disease plagued everything, spreading. Turning the living insane with blood lust, kin and kin against each other. Houses burned to the ground, among the ashes the innocent and the frail. If no one found what was the cause, it would end in distinction of all races. Theories they had come up were too absurd to process, and had them all pondering. A new threat perhaps? No, they would have already announced their presence. Were they too close to the shadows then? Whatever or whomever it is, it needed to be found and finished.

He sent messengers to spread word to neighboring territories, in return either gave word of held their tongue. Most were wise, and cooperated with the canine demon. The agenda was send out specialists that were familiar with tracking down to try and find origin of the malady; meanwhile herbalists would try and figure out if there was a cure. At the moment, the herbalists stated it was a type of miasma, with components that even they didn't recognize. Unfortunately, no antidotes were produced yet, herbs and spells having an unsuccessful effect. On the lighter side, the plurality all had contributed in many ways; negligible ill-heart among the diversity of the kind. He himself accepted mortals. Too many lives lost; and it wouldn't help to add more.

Roaming through the passages, Sesshomaru snapped out of his cognition. He came from a meeting resulting in a treaty, and he kept mind on the denizens so he knew the concerns they had. Thereafter he would go off, solitude his sanctuary. Fellow affiliates acknowledging the superior in a dip of their heads, an occasional bow. Jaken toddled steps ahead, berating anyone who seemed out of line to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have good news!" a jubilant voice yelled. Rotating halfway, he let the colonel get within a feet. In the short period, at least to them, he was very considerate giving the man space, not that he was afraid of him. Yes he was intimidating, he would say that as much, but he had centuries and had seen sights that would make grown men cry to their mother's, he was quite the story teller if he would say himself. Compared to the lord, he could be of higher rank. Inu no Taisho inclined him to warfare, and he was at peace where he was.

"Yes?" he said with a speck of agitation. The man grinned broadly, his cyan markings stretching, his fangs peeking out of his mouth.

"We finally got Fumito-san to join us!" the man excitedly said. The yokai lord lifted a thin eyebrow then gave a scant of indication. Stubborn man refused, till they had to rescue him and he reluctantly submitted to them, in debt forcing him. One of the few who abhorred changes, centuries from a late epoch. "Bastard was hard to convince," the older demon grumbled. "Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed. "What prosperous fortune!" the gamin shrilled.

"Let's go celebrating," he cheered. "Hiromasa-san, now isn't the time or place to get intoxicated," the younger spirit reprimanded, rotating back and continuing on his path. "Your father—"

"Don't speak—"

"Jaken." Mindful of his mouth, he clamped his beak shut. Hiromasa growled at the impudent demon, in return Jaken glared at him. Not bothering to admonition, the commander's son spoke as he went to the entrance.

"My father is dead." Pausing he moved back in the half circle, face above his shoulder. "Yes, you were in his stead and you were his leading man. As you are now to I. Yet, you think this Sesshomaru is like him, which I, am not."

With those parting words and a hurrying yokai, he left the warrior inwardly chuckling. "Kami help us," he walked to the mess hall. Inspecting his mien, ponytail loose, clothes and armor crooked. "A change of clothes is required, don't want to look drunk before I do get drunk," he mulled. A certain limit measured on quantity for drinks, and he held record.

(000)

He stood at the timber well. Timelessly, it stood like him, untouched by the destruction that shrouded the area. This feudal lord came to the site, the one place Jaken didn't accompany him, taking it as his sanctuary. He had to get his hands dirty to simply stand, demons and humans attacked him. Each visit had an increase of varmints, and he could no longer stand here and think.

Unusual was the word to describe the place. Many of the foes had cleared out, leaving the abolished vicinity. Taking a mid-step closer, he inhaled. He felt it. Smelled, sensed, he could taste it. Her. She was here. Distant though, but he could travel the distance. Why hadn't he detected it sooner?

Wishful thinking, maybe his mind was playing tricks. The disappearance of Rin had been shy of a decade, one year more would equal ten years. Time regarded immortality, he had a lifetime to wallow in self-pity.

Nonetheless, he proceeded to pursuit the faint fragrance. Then, it went dead. Anomalous, he circled where it went cold. Inside he lambasted himself. Even if it was her by a whim of chance, how would he approach her? For all he knew, it could just be someone who smelled similar to his ward. Humans had that repulsive scent, but to him he was accustomed to Rin's. She could be a replica, a shell of herself. Brought back from the dead, like his brother's departed paramour.

Returning to the estate, he collided with a shorter demon. "Ojii-san!" a joyful chirp was heard below. Staring at the one-fourth demon and human child, he waited for one of her parents to come charging. Accurate to his intuition, Inuyasha came barreling through. Seeing his dearest daughter safe, he let out a puff of relief.

"Chisuzu!" he said, anger and worry intermixing. The toddler yipped in fear, using her uncle's leg as the perfect hiding spot. She reminded him of Rin so much when she was a youth. The dark hair was a shade darker then hers, and she had lighter eyes, a shade from her father and mother traits. To Kagome's dismay, she didn't possess the adorable dog ears her husband had, but her teeth and nails, sharper and pointed than a normal mortal. Attitude-wise, she was a smidge bolder than Rin at her age gap, a quirk from his sibling.

"Sesshomaru," he greeted, thanks in the name. "Brother," he replied, looking ahead.

The father cleared his throat, Chisuzu taking the cue to go off and hide. Inuyasha lifted her up effortlessly, her shrieks and laughter bubbling from the hybrid. Infectiousness she is, he laughed along with her. Controlling his laughter, he coughed turning him serious. "You can't just explore this place without permission and supervision," he scolded, the girl slumping, pouting.

"Hey... just ask your mother next time," he tilted her chin up. Inuyasha was new to the whole father job, and scolded by Kagome. Spoiling and lenient on punishments and rules, both parents tried to outdo one another. All in all, they loved their children endlessly, coming to comprehend how Sango and Miroku felt. Family influenced them, bringing experiences to the couple, Inuyasha's overdrive of security on his children.

"Okay," she huffed, giggling when her father tickled her. "Now go find your mother, she's probably taking care of your brother." Clambering out of his arms, the small girl scampered off, leaving the two brothers alone. The younger of the two leaned against a pillar, crossing his arms inside his baggy sleeves. "Kids, you can't get rid of them," he tiredly humored. Chisuzu wear him and Kagome, the tyke extremely energetic.

"Hn."

"Again with one worded answers, huh," his brother snorted. "And I thought you changed."As a cause of living under the same damn roof his older brother lived in, they had set aside their differences, a bizarre bond between the two. Everyone was thankful they didn't kill each other, the first days quite a duel; Inuyasha the irrational and Sesshomaru being logical to the point of fratricide. Bearing through it all (the yeomen mainly), they settled on a truce.

Inuyasha cocked his head, keen nose identifying the scent that lingered on him. "Rin is here?" his posture straightened, head swiveling for the girl. Wouldn't he have seen her with his brother anyway? Stiffening, Sesshomaru indifferently gave no response, despite the fact that the hanyo saw his sudden rigidness.

"Spit it out," the brother tapped his tapered nails on the bridge of his forearms, reclining on the pilaster. These words were commonly used on his children, who fancied to stuff anything in their mouths. "It's not her," his brother had already retreated from the conversation. "Oh no you're not," the brash man seated his feet in front of his path. "It might have worked in the past but you sure as hell aren't escaping from this."

"Move Inuyasha," the older commanded. Moods were unpredictable, unstable. Balance brought no release, as did sleep. Though he didn't sleep generally, a percentage he currently got nowadays. "If it isn't her, then why is her smell on you? She's been missing for almost ten years, maybe even more—"

"Nine years," he corrected. Nine years, two and a third months, fifteen days, thirty-four hours, seven minutes, and fifty-eight seconds to be precise. Eight minutes. "So you are keeping track of her," the half demon smirked in the answer that had slipped out unwittingly. Without exception, every moment of his existence he kept a mental calendar, xing the twenty-four hours that passed to only repeat the cycle.

"My affairs do not concern you," he coldly stated. " Keh! Like hell it does! We've had to put up with your sulking and you're more of a—" "Inuyasha, cease your talking." Swimmingly, he leapt above him, although Inuyasha wasn't going to chase him. "Even if it is her, we can't ignore the circumstances. Our primary motive is to resolve this cataclysm."

His mouth was in retort, but he closed it. What he said was true, but damn if it was Kagome, he would drop everything for her. But that was him and not Sesshomaru. The noble had responsibilities and had to focus on what was occurring; cargo heaping. "If you're done, I will be going."

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where were you?" his devoted minion smacked into his legs. "Nowhere," he riposted, marching past him. "Milord you can't be nowhere," the Chief Minister dissented. "Jaken." Pausing the high demon stopped his pace. "Yes milord?" the impish yokai, slamming into his leg once more. "You know fully well where I have went. Don't ask inane questions."

Obeying as he unfailingly did, he kept up informing him. "Much has happened. An emporium and armies, in a short span! Only you, Sesshomaru-sama, can vanquish what we're in. We've have scores of demons, but never humans under our control. An achievement for the history volumes, no less! At long last, we have a domain we can call ours, I—I mean yours milord." Prolixly lauding him, the taller, paying no interest at the babbling eulogizes. Additionally, a conference was commencing, the lord naturally there. Had to hold his rank; listen to the information and the progression.

"Wondering when you were coming," the inu yokai gestured to the meeting as it already was in session. "What are we discussing?" he inquired, observing the words everybody was debating. "The situation at hand, what else?" Hiromasa bantered.

"Maybe it is a curse by the gods," a mortal loudly spoke. "It is not a god's doing," another answered. Opinions were fired, shot down by rationals.

"A disease by demons?" one provided. "Yes because we would create a disease that would kill us too," demon retorted. An uproar sprang up, both classifications defensive about their statuses.

Now, the room was lively with taunts and insults. They did get along, but when another accused the other, it created a headache for the patrician. Hiromasa breathed soundly, looking at the young lord. Before blood could be spilled, he took his role, he stood up, crowd hushing at the respected dog yokai; Jaken standing next to him noiseless.

"What is this nonsense? Aren't we proper beings or not?" his authoritative tone making them feel shameful for arguing like children. A long-lasting thickness fell in the chamber. Obviously, it didn't last for long as someone broke it.

"Milord, the infected are spreading, slow but surely, and we haven't discovered the genesis. Gas masks are the only thing immune to the ailment, no elixir. We cannot bring contaminated people back to their state of minds, death their providence. Years have flown by, yet it seems there is no progress. Our actions are worthless, we can only withhold them," a stouthearted voice ventured.

Contemplating he pondered, his silence making the room tense. "Yes you are right, it is fairly hopeless," he acceded to, a lot jaw-slacken. Rarely he vocalized his assessments, letting Hiromasa to handle that. "Let me propose a notion." Waiting, the consortium patiently observed him. "If it satisfies oneself, go and rest if you want. But if one want's to find it, go and search for it on your own. When you are finished, come back and report."

Murmurs of consensus were heard, and many started planning. "I myself will go and try to find a cure or the origin. For those who stay, Colonel Hiromasa will be my replacement. He's the one I have confidence in and is capable." Glancing at the stunned dog demon, he quirked his eyebrows."You will do the task?" he requested, hidden meaning to not refuse.

Reliable, he would have said yes anyway, the absence of the pressure from the gazes waiting for his reply would have been appreciated. "Of course," he risked his hand to close the agreement. Impassively, he shook the proffered hand; Jaken scowling. "Thank you I'm privileged to have your position," the yokai said, shaking twice. As mortals and spirits either left or stayed, Sesshomaru retired to his quarters.

(000)

Sipping the hot tea, he sat gazing up at the evening sky. Stars coruscated in the rich blueness of the heavens, the moon nonexistent in its phase. Steam blew in the chilled air, the warmness cooling in his hands. Once, he had enjoyed the scenery, presently he loathed it. He and Rin diurnally gazed at the living painting, she sometimes attempting to count the stars as she fell asleep. She never got past ten, education undeveloped, he listing to a infinite number.

Everything was bemusing when the innocent girl had fun. Simplest recreations entertained the girl, he mystified by the activities she played. Apart from flowering picking, star counting was her favored pastime in the dark. Admittedly, that was leisure for him, numbering the celestial bodies. Farthest he tallied was in a range in the thousandths. Then daybreak roused her and they carried onward.

How carefree and ebullient she seemed then. Was she happy? Petals from the blooming cherry blossom tree in the courtyard scattered in the air, painting an alive portrait. A stray floret drifted to his cup, bobbing in the ripples of the jade ocean. Touching the blossom, he let it float in his nightly drink.

"Rin."

Saying that word made the dull ache in him filed a inch further, anguish his liberation, and he regretted uttering the appellation. His mouth curled, as if the name brought torment. He avoided using it; though he stood at the location that she had vanished. Sinful he felt, doing nil to the well, except trying to reach her. But he only ended back up to the surface. A cruel reminder of her and his failure.

What was she like now? Her eyes and hair were common, but her sweet disposition made her an original. Had she gotten rid of talking in third-person? Was she okay? Swirling the bowl, it created waves that dunked the flower. It rose to the surface, buoyantly afloat. Putting down his tea cup, he quieted those questions he had wondered numerously, busying himself with what he needed for the trip. Who knows, the lord could be in the road for many more centuries.

Organizing his commodities, he worked on the paperwork that was sitting on his desk. Neat, tidy, barely put to its purpose. Lighting the table lantern, he settled himself, coating his brush in the ink. Glad he had speed, manipulating the ability writing crisply and ideally. Setting aside the parchment, he cracked his fingers. Distinguishing the flickering flame, he made up his mind, going outside to count the stars. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. The repetition had began.

(000)

"Let's go," the phrase innate to them. A-Un refused to be led by Jaken, and walked at the back. "Where are we heading milord?" the toad solicited, already in the forests. "And why are we bringing A-Un?"

Already in the forests and the demon had his old habits showing. A-Un neighed to make obvious what he felt. He was restless, the trees stripped of their leaves and the vegetation wilting. It was good to be a demon; food wasn't a problem unlike to humans.

The feudal noble didn't reply, Jaken mentally taking assumption that led to him in conclusion that his the feudal yokai was scheming to slay him. Rin would have answered him and he felt saddened. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, the girl made conversations easier, and he felt dolor. Plus, his ruler was still sore on the subject and evading it. Enticed to ask, he cleared his throat.

"Are we to fi—" "Finish that sentence, I finish your life." the lord nonchalantly threatened. "My apologies, milord." Expecting it, the threat confirmed his hunch. Whether he wanted to his lord had taken this as a opportunity to locate where Rin was. He knew his true intention and he had no problem with it. He never did, respecting the feudal demon.

Sometimes, he was curious on what Rin was exactly to Sesshomaru. She didn't feel as a daughter, the lord was miles from fatherly. Her admiration for him when she was as a minor, matched his though he was at his side for lasting decades. Rin was at his side for a fraction of the time he served, to boot his lord preferred her over him. Confusing him before, a human over a demon? What was she to him? And what was he to her? His lord would save her, over and over, death looming. Overjoyed, he was when Rin was resurrected, though Sesshomaru was the one that was feeling the greatest of joys. He had learned what his father had laid for him, playing right in his hand to have a compassionate self. Rin had been an extra to help him feel. And then Jaken came to understand though his lord might have not.

Taking to the skies, he decided to fly, the little yokai riding the back of A-Un. With no interferences he resumed his search for his ward. The pain was lessening and the burden becoming unwanted cargo. Pieces were pulled into a single proportion, his purpose was renewed and a part of him returned, lively as it was when she was with him.

* * *

A/N: Rin is next. R&R is appreciated.

Hiromasa: widespread brightness.

Chisuzu: the beauty of a thousand bells.


End file.
